Zer0
Zer0 is the playable assassin of Borderlands 2. He is also a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars 2. His in-game rival is Cyrax. Biography JUST TELL ME WHAT O SHOOT His nickname comes from the "0" hologram sometimes displayed over his faceplate when he dispatches a target. Other emotes and text appear on his faceplate - and on enemies, using the B0re skill - during different actions. Most of Zer0's phrases are spoken in haiku. THE LEGACY OF ZER0 *''Borderlands 2'' Arcade Opening While in Sanctuary, Zer0 heard news of some tournament where the winner get power. Zer0 enters for a better chance to kill Handsome Jack. Rival *Name: Cyrax *Reason: Zer0 is walking when he sees Cyrax. Before he can speak, Cyrax says "Who are you?" Zer0 says "I am Zer0, the best assassin of all time. Who are you?" Cyrax says back "First, you clearly haven't meet the Lin Quei. Second, I am Cyrax and third, you should know all this, SUB-ZERO!" Zero says "Sub-Zero? No, my name is just Zer0. Who is this Sub-Zero?" Cyrax says "Don't lie, I know who you are and you won't be able to run this time!" Zero than says back "I'm not this Sub-Zero, but that doesn't mean I still won't kill you!" *Connection: They both look like robots, yet they're both human. Though they are both killers, they are humors and even though they're heroes, everyone sees then as the bad guy. Ending Zer0 returns to Sanctuary with his new power. The rest of his team asks him where he went and he says "I went to go pick up a new weapon. Now, yets go kill Handsome Jack!" Gameplay Movelist * (Square Moves): ** - ** - or + ** - + **- + **- (Air) **- or + (Air) **- + (Air) **- + (Air) * (Triangle Moves): **- **- or + (Tap rapidly to repeat firing) **- + **- + **- (Air) **- or + (Air) (Tap rapidly to repeat firing) **- + (Air) **- + (Air) * (Circle Moves): **- **- or + **- + **- + **- (Air) **- or + (Air) **- + (Air) **- + (Air) * file:btn_cross.png (Cross Moves): **- Hold file:btn_cross.png during fall. * (Throw Moves): **- , or ** - **- * (Trigger Moves): **'Item Pick-up' - **'Cloaker' - (Give him 15 seconds of invisibility) * (Super Moves): *- (Level 1): Shrek mario kart ripoff *- (Level 2): Shrek Mario kart ripoff 2 *- (Level 3): Shrek mario kart ripoff 3 * Quotes *'Character Selection:' **"Where is the target?" **"Just tell me what to shoot." **"Your eyes deceive you!" *'Item Pick-Up:' **"A new instrument that I will conduct." **"Maybe I'll use you or maybe I won't." **"Mine." **"Nice." **"Impressive." **"Well, well..." **"Not bad." *'Sucessful KO:' **"A most confused death where I had struck from." **"Striking from nowhere, killing with accuracy, this is who I am." **"Yoo-hoo, stupid guy!" **"I am everywhere, and yet, I am nowhere, too!" **"I am everywhere, I am infinite." **"Farewell, foolish thing, as your soul moves on." **"This is how you die!" **"I say, boom biatch!" **"I'm the ghost Assassin!" **"A deadly shot from nowhere!" **"I have destroyed you!" **"Over here you fools, that was but an illusion, I am your true foe." **"You fought well creature, I'll pick your corpse now." **"Assassinated with five syllables." **"You were so unsuspecting." **"I witness your death." **"Assassins never die!" **"Bow to my weaponary!" **"Unworthy opponents." **"Fear my skills!" **"Easy." *'Using Level 1:' *'Using Level 2:' *'Using Level 3:' *'Pre-Match:' *'Respawn:' Animations Introduction Winning Screen Losing Screen Taunt Idle Results Screen *'Win' *'Lose' Music Costumes Ghost Assassin Gallery 5minecraft.png 4fire.jpg 1zero.jpg Videos Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Borderlands